A Happy Ending
by EMJess
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfiction! It's continued off of a comic that ended in a bad ending. Elsword and Aisha were a perfectly happy couple. However, after just one year of their relationship, they were subjected to fate's cruel whims. Dedicated to 2nafish, who asked for a good ending at the end of the story. This is an ElswordXAisha fanfiction rated T. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hi everyone! My name is Jess and I'm new here, so this will be my first fanfiction! Please live with me if I'm a terrible writer. Anyways, the beginning of this story is not written by, me, but another author who wrote this as a manga. He ended this story with a bad ending, making 2nafish, the translator, ask fanfiction writers create a good ending. It sounded fun, so I made an account here just for that purpose... and I'm nice :P.  
**

**Elsword: You're...nice?**

**Me: Mhm ^_^**

**Elsword: Are you sure...?**

**Me: Mhm ^_^'**

**Elsword: Then what's with the '*-*' face you give me all the time in pvp?**

**Me:... T-T That's cuz your sheath knight class took away my hard earned rank D... *-***

**Elsword: *runs**

**Aisha: Just let her type the story already -_-**

**Me: Thx ^_^. I luv using u as an EM. *cough*goodrunningskills*cough***

**...that was bad, wasn't it? :D i'll try harder later.**

**I'm going to rewrite the manga into a fanfiction first, since I'm pretty sure most people didn't read it yet.**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, Elsword, or the manga either.  
*****I'm not too familiar with each character's personality, especially when I just started playing Elsword.  
****Enjoy! ^_^**

**Classes:**

**Aisha-Elemental Master(19)  
**

**Elsword-Lord Knight(17)  
**

**Rena-Grand Archer(?)  
**

**Raven-Blade Master(28)  
**

**Eve-Code Nemesis(?)**

*** I _might_ add Chung and Ara, but they didn't come out when this story was written, meaning I'm probably a few years late.**

* * *

Aisha's POV

"Eh..? Eh~!?" I gasped, my eyes widening in disbelief.

"Uh...well..." Elsword hesitated, "I was thinking...I wanted our relationship to be closer..."

"Wa-wait! Why me?" I stuttered, "I thought you liked girls like Rena...? Your're kidding? Right?"

'What's wrong with him, saying something like that all of the sudden...' I thought, biting on my nail,

'...Should I go out with him then...? Why is my heart beating so fast... is there something wrong  
with me? I didn't feel like this when we were younger. If I accept, we can never go back to how we  
were before.'

"You don't have to accept if you don't want to." Elsword said.

"Ah... no! It's not that.. it's just that..." I paused, "Um...so what I mean... is that..."

'What should I do... My heart is beating even haster than before,' I thought, trying my best to hide  
the blush rising to my cheeks, 'Do I really like Esword?'

"Don't think too much about it," Elsword said, suddenly cutting through my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Even if we become couples, I still want you to be how you usually are."

'If... If you say that, it makes it even harder for me to refuse. I..I didn't have enough time to prepare  
my heart for this.' I panicked.  
Finally, I came to a decision, "O...ok, if you are ok with me..."

Hearing the reply, Elsword gently smiled, "Thank you Aisha. Take care of me from now on."

"Yea~ me too. Take care of me from now on too, Elsword." I said and smiled back.

* * *

Our love started from there.

* * *

Narratator's POV

On their 100th day anniversary, Elsword gave a couple ring to Aisha.

On their 200th day anniversary, Aisha gave Elsword a Rocket bracelet as a gift.

And on the 365th day...

* * *

Elsword's POV

"We're almost there. Wait just a little bit longer," I reassured Aisha.

"I won't forgive you if you do something strange," she threatened.

"Ok, we're here." I announced, stopping at a cliff that presented us with a beautiful scenery of a

waterfall.  
"Wow..." Aisha sighed, her eyes sparkling with happiness.

"This was the place where Raven and his lover swore their love for each other," I explained.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this place! It's almost as if this place was from a dream!"

I swore myself then, I'll protect my lover with my life.

* * *

But shortly after that, we were subjected to fate's cruel whims.

* * *

Elsword's POV

"Ouch..." I moaned as he sat at the trunk of a tree in Fieta, "Why are monsters here so strong?"

"Elsword?"

"Huh?... Eve."

"It really is Elsword," Eve said, "It's been a while."

Aisha's POV

"What should I get him for our 400th day?" I wondered as I strolled off to Feita to meet Elsword, "Maybe I should ask Rena."

Elsword's POV

"You-you don't have to.. it's just a little scratch," I stuttered, "You didn't have to overreact."

"Your personality is still the same," Eve sighed, "If this isn't treated now, it could get infected and you might have to amputate your arm."

"O-ok, I'll trust you. But what was the unidentified material that you used on my arm before?"

"Don't worry, I taught myself healing recently."

"Huh? But if you learned it only recently..."

"Perhaps you don't want me treating you?" Eve asked, looking up from her work.

"No...its not that..."

Aisha's Pov

_"_How is it going with you and Aisha?" I heard Eve ask.

"Hmm," Elsword said, "so and so. We don't fight with each other as often as before."

"I'm asking how far did you two go?"

"Not much really. We don't fight as often now. But our relationship is as normal as it can be. Maybe it's kinda boring... and her healing makes me feel like a burden to her so it's uncomfortable."

"How about me?" Eve asked.

"Hmm," Elsword thought, "you might be somewhat better than Aisha for now... Getting healed by her right now is a bit more bothersome... but..."

'So was my healing that terrible?' Aisha thought as she ran away, 'Am I really that much worse than Eve? If your going to say such things now, why ask me out in the first place?

Elsword's POV

"I finished emergency treatments. I should be going now." Eve announced, letting go of my treated arm.

"Huh? Already? You should at least say hi to Aisha."

"I'll just be a third wheel for the two of you," Eve smiled, " and I have my Nasod maintenance job so I'll see you later."

"Is that so? Let's all meet together again someday."

'Eve can be pretty cute too when she smiles.' I secretly thought.

* * *

**Me: Yesh! That's it for this chapter.**

**Rena and Raven: *rage* WHAT TYPE OF CHAPTER WAS THAT!? WE WEREN'T IN IT!**

**Me: Patience...old ones... you'll be in chapter three...**

**Rena and Raven: WE DON'T CARE! PUT US IN THERE NOW *awakening**

**Me: o_o B-but I'm new here... (transforms into in-game EM and teleports)**

**Everyone except Rena, Raven, and Jess: o_o since when could she use Aisha's skills outside of the game?**

**Me: Since birth...(pvping like crazy) My...D...rank...**

**Chung and Ara: Whatcha doing?**

**Eve: Pvping, she won't accept the fact that she only has 0.001% of getting her D rank back.**

**Me: Yesh, yesh! I can kill time! Teleport EM! TELEPORT!**

**(few seconds later)**

**Me: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUU *glares at Aisha and Chung**

******Aisha and Chung: What did we do? o_o**

******Me: Spamming Super Nova and Shooting Star? That's cheap!.**

******Aisha: Don't you and ur partner spam too?**

******Me: . that's only a combo attack! still *-*(rage)... BINDING CIRCLE!**

******Everyone but Jess: o_o**

**Me: *-*... Cyclone!~ *Fireball combos**

**Aisha: Stop stealing my skills D:**

**Me: Too bad~**

**Elsword: Are u sure ur nice?**

**Me: o_o *rage mode stopped and sees everyone barbequed* what happened everyone? *innocent**

* * *

**How do u guys like the story so far?:D Please R&R. I know i still need improvement, so give me some tips plz~**

**I'm not going to be updating very often...so hang in there, for those who like the story so far.*cough*gettingDrankback*cough***

**Cya guys on the next chapter! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi! I'm back everyone ^_^~  
**

**Everyone but Jess: *cringes  
**

**Me: o_o D-did I do something?  
**

**Ara: You burnt everyone into crisp remember?  
**

**Me: I-I did? o_o and when were you ever in this story?  
**

**Ara: XP not telling~  
**

**Me: o_o...TT-TT so sorry everyone~ plz come back~  
**

**Eve:*mutters to everyone but Jess, then sends a projection message  
**

**Me: Hmm... it says... 'We will not come back until you have successfully earned your D rank and made sure that you will not de-rank'  
O_o that just means...THEY'RE NEVER COMING BACK! NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!TT-TT  
D-does master rank in tag count? TT_TT  
**

**Aisha:(through telepathy) Nope, gotta be a hero rank on that one. Xd  
**

**Me: o_o nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...  
**

**-_- on with the story...**

* * *

Aisha's POV  
"Aisha?" I heard Elsword ask, "This is where you were? Eve was here just now."

"You two were getting along nicely," I said, turning around to stare him in the eye, "Was Eve that much better than me?"

"What are you talking about? It's been a while since I last saw her so we just talked about some stuff."

"And so you talked behind my back about how bothersome I was?" I countered.

"You were listening..." he faltered.

"Yes, I heard it clearly. Every word made me even more angry." I slightly raised my voice, "I'm healing you because I like you. If it hurt or was uncomfortable, you could have said so. Why hide it from me but tell it to Eve...!"

"I'm sorry..." Elsword apologized.

"Someone like you!" I started to say, my voice shaking, "I don't ever want to see your face again! You traitor! I'm breaking up with you right away! I should never have gone out with someone like you!"

'Wait..what am I saying?' I thought, 'I didn't even bother to hear Elsword's side of things and went and said such things... I should say something to explain... what should I say?'

"Ah...what I meant was that..." I started.

"Alright," Elsword cut in.

'Please Elsword, no. I can't live without you. Please don't say anything more.' I desperately thought.

"What?" I asked.

"Just as I thought, I'm a complete failure as your boyfriend right?" He said, "Boyfriend that says bad things about his girlfriend behind her back... and he can't even trust his girlfriend enough to tell the truth. I messed up big time. I don't think just an apology is enough... If that's what you truly feel..."

'No, please,' I begged in my mind.

"Let's break up," Elsword declared, and turned to walk away, leaving me alone in the woods.

"..."

**It was fun being with you...and I'm sorry.**

* * *

**Me: YESH! ANOTHER CHAPTER'S COMPLETE!  
**

***silence*  
**

**Me:...oh yea...I'm not D rank yet...Q_Q Everybody...come back...**

* * *

**How was this chapter? n_n i know it's super short, but that's how long the chapter is.**

**Here's the replies to reviews I haven't gotten to yet:**

**BlueKnight: n_n thx~ I was about to write the ending first... but I thought not many people read it so :/ and yes, I do play NA Elsword.**

**Guest: I completely think the actual author of this story closed the book on use a little too soon, too. Hmm, I never thought of bringing Glaive into the story... I'm still brainstorming about the ending, so I'll be open for any ideas you guys might have. :D**

**Drist: o_o A-am I really that late in making the ending? I only read it...about 4 months ago XD**

* * *

n_n thx so much for the review guys! As I said before, any ideas on the ending will all be accepted! :D

See you all on the next chapter! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Me:(Busily spamming x)  
**

**Everyone else:(Hiding in Sander)  
**

**Me: (Feels tap and turns around) *RAGE* WHAT? I'M TRYING TO GET HERO RANK HERE!*^*  
**

**Peridot: o_o Whoa, calm, Jessie... Just saying that you should update...  
**

**Me: Q_Q PERIDOT! I WAS SO LONELY! Where were you? *Squeezes her to death*  
**

**Peridot:*Choking*...You sent me to dragon camp remember?  
**

**Me:...whatever...but your back! TT~TT  
**

**Peridot: W-what happened? o_o  
**

**Me: *explains the events that took place* now they won't come back...Q_Q  
**

**Peridot: B-but, Jessie, you did get rank D back...and you're pretty happy that Trapping Ranger is out...so why hero rank?  
**

**Me: D: Don't call me Jessie, call me Jess :D. Why?...idk...I think I have to anyways...no one is back Q_Q  
**

**Peridot: n_n' O-on to the story to celebrate Trapping Ranger's arrival...and Jessie's D rank...  
**

**Me: D: Stop calling me Jessie! Oh, and I'm going to update on my profile about this little guy here. She's part of my OC stuff.**

* * *

_Last Year, Elsword's__ birthday__  
_

**Aisha's Pov**  
"Elsword?" I asked, worried, "Um...Elsword? You don't look too well. Did something bad happen?"

"Aisha, you don't have to say anything," he replied as his face came closer to mine, and his hand on my cheek.

"Wha...what are you?!" I whispered.

"Wait!" I suddenly yelled, slapping him.  
An awkward silence followed and I excused myself from the scene and headed back to my room.

* * *

_Current time: Evening, El search party's current lodging._

**Elsword's** **POV  
**"Elsword, Welcome back." Rena greeted, "Hmm? You came back alone today. Where's Aisha?"

"Huh?" I asked, "She's not back yet?"

"I thought she'd be with you," she said, "Don't tell me you two had a lovers quarrel or something? Haha."

"I already ate outside," I said, ignoring her comment, "I already ate outside so you guys can have dinner without me.. I'm tired...Sorry...I'm going to sleep first."

(Raven) "..."

* * *

_Elsword's room_

**Elsword's POV (yes, again)  
**I lay in bed as Aisha's words ran through my thoughts, "I should have never gone out with someone like you! You Traitor!"  
I gritted my teeth and clenched the sheets, unwilling to remember what had happened.

* * *

_Meanwhile...(in Feita)_

**Aisha's POV**

"What should I do... Elsword must be really angry..." I thought.

"Well...I'm sure there's a way to make up with him. Elsword is still a kid after all..." I said aloud.

"Hey~ Elsword? I wasn't serious about what I said before. Please don't misunderstand and let's go back to normal~ please?"

"Hmm...Is this one too common? Maybe I should try this..."  
(now wearing glasses and looking grown-up and nerdy..XD) "Don't get me wrong! I didn't say something like that because I hate you or anything! I just made a mistake on my wording! That's all!"

"So..." I hesitated, "What am I doing... I actually thought Elsword would forgive me if I said that. That will only make Elsword even more angry." I fell to the floor in defeat.

"What should I do?" I sighed, "Things have gotten out of hand."

'Elsword should apologize if I apologize first right?' I thought, 'He's a good kid after all.'

* * *

_Elder Village, El search party lodging_

**Aisha's POV****(...again)  
**'Sigh, what should I say? Should I just say let's go back to how we were?' I thought, standing in front of Elsword's room.

"What are you doing in front of someone's room?" Elsword asked.

"...!? Ahh~!" I screamed, "ahahaha~ Actually I had something to tell you..so.."

'That gave me a heart attack! I thought he was in his room!' I panicked.

"What I said at Feita earlier, I think I was too harsh with my words," I continued.

'What am I hesitating for?' I scolded myself in my head, 'I should just hurry up and apologize.

"So..can we just forget about what happened today and go back to how we usually were? I mean I want to.. and I also have a present I want to give you-." But I was suddenly cut off.

"No... you don't need to. It's all over now," Elsword said, his scarlet hair hiding his eyes.

'Huh? Did I say something wrong?' I desperately thought.

"Haha... What are you saying Elsword...don't joke around..."I said, not wanting to believe his words.

"Did I ever joke around like this?" He countered.

"I mean... what I said earlier was a mistake..."

"Aisha, you were the one who said 'let's break up.' I figured out then, that what you said there was your true feeling."

"That's not true...It's just like when we were younger."

"No! It was completely different from back then." Anger clearly showed in Elsword's voice, "Maybe 'let's break up' might have been a mistake with wordings, but is 'I've always hated you' a mistake as well? Did you just agree to go out with me just to play along with a kid two years younger than you?"

"No..." I said, staring at the floor.

"I'm not a kid anymore right? I don't want to talk to you anymore because it's bothersome. I'm sorry... but from now on, please don't act like you know me..."

"What..." I whispered, my eyes wide in disbelief.

_I figured out then that this was different from the little quarrels we had when we were younger. Elsword wasn't just angry. He really wanted to break up with me. There's nothing that can be done... something like this..._

"Fine..." I decided, "I'll disappear from your sight if that's what you want...Goodbye...Sorry..." And with that, I charged out of the lodge and back into the dark forest.

* * *

**Raven's POV (for once it's not Aisha's or Elsword's POV :D)**

"..."

"Elsword, you didn't have to make her run off like that." I said after the commotion was over.

"...!? What..Raven you were listening? It's impolite to eavesdrop," he said, turning around to face me.

"Is that so?" I wondered, "Well, I don't care what happens between you and Aisha. But, Elsword recently..."

**_You've been acting like__ jerk._**

* * *

**Me: YESH! I'M FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!:D Sorry for the long non-update guys. I place all the blame on my projects and homework that I finally finished.  
**

**Peridot: :D Gratz Jessie! I hope the readers are pleased.  
**

**Me:...*sigh* exactly how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jess?  
**

**Peridot: ...Meh... as long as I call you something right?  
**

**Everyone in the El gang: WE'RE BACK~!  
**

**Me: Everyone...your back... QAQ *tears of joy* (Glomps Eve)  
**

**Eve: O_o what the-?  
**

**Me: Thank you so much for sacrificing your D rank to give me mine. :D  
**

**Eve: ...How did I lose to a noob EM like you?! D: Who ever was that CN must be a horrible pilot.-_-  
**

**Me: o_o' I can make it up to you...*dashes into her room*  
**

**Everyone else except for Peridot: ... *begins tickling Peridot*  
**

**Peridot: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!~ STOP!*begins spraying large amounts of fire*  
**

**El gang: o_o uh oh... *gets fried*  
**

**Me:*comes out of room dressed like Ophelia* Would you like some tea, **

**Queen Eve?...o_o' what happened? *sees everyone fried again*  
**

**Peridot: *Backs away* Uhhhhhhh...  
**

**Me:...Peridot, let me see your report card...-_-  
**

**Peridot: QAQ Awwww, I thought you would forget...*hands Jess the report*  
**

**Me: *Scans it*...That's whyyyyy... a F on your flame control test?...Imma ****have to send you to cram school next...**

**Peridot: QAQ NUUUUUU! Don't do that to me...  
**

**Me: Then how is my OC going to job change if her dragon can't fully control her powers? *^*  
**

**Peridot: Awwwww fine... *vanishes*  
**

**Me: Now that's a good girl. :D *looks at the fried people* n_n' don't worry I'll treat you to meals every day for a month...  
**

**Everyone else: :D YAY!**

* * *

...I'm too lazy to reply any posts this time...sorry n_n'

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and plz review so I can get better at this :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hi everyone! :D I'm back~  
**

**Aisha: Yo! :D WB  
**

**Me: o_o You seem happier than usual today...  
**

**Aisha: Hm? You don't know?  
**

**Me: No...  
**

**Aisha: Did you already forget that you finally got C rank for me? :o *glomps Jess*  
**

**Me: Oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa, you have to thank your Lord Knight for that thou ;D.  
**

**Elsword: Eh? Why me?!  
**

**Me: ...Because...you couldn't deal with me and my awesome running skillz.:P  
**

**Everyone: o_o'  
**

**Battle Magician:(poofs out of nowhere) Why would you ever run to rank up?  
**

**Me:...*-* BTM...  
**

**BTM:...What? -_-  
**

**Me: *-* Dimension Witch will soooooooo be dead when she comes out...and so will Void Princesses when EMs get revamped...  
**

**VP:(poofs out of nowhere) D; How did I get included into this declaration of death?  
**

**Me: Because...I ran across a ton of VPs who mocked EMs _badly_. There was no way I would like VPs anymore after that. *-* Welllllll...my VP friends are exceptional...idk why I don't have any BTM friends thou...  
**

**Rena: What about your own DM and BTM?  
**

**Eve: She only has them as test subjects to find out their weaknesses.  
**

**Me: That is exactly why I made those two classes :D  
**

**BTM & VP: O_o' uh oh (teleports far away to a land of...cute girly-girl stuff for BTM and Bats for VP)  
**

**Me: Yessssss, they're gone. :D...*-*  
**

**Raven:...(as silent as ever)  
**

**Ara: (Uhm...idk where she is...)  
**

**Chung: n_n' uhehehehehe...onto the story?**

* * *

_Outside of Elder, Shadow Forest_

**Aisha's** **POV**

'It's not fair,' I thought, wiping tears away from my face, 'Elsword was the one who first cheated on me with Eve by talking behind my back. How could he say such things?'

'Fine, I'll meet a much better boyfriend than Elsword...! Just you wait...' I continued, unable to stop the tears flowing onto my face, 'But for now I don't have anywhere to go. Where should I head to?'

Suddenly, a faint rustling sound was heard behind me.

'Someone!?' I thought, quickly spinning around and summoning my staff immediately to fight whatever caused the noise.

_Silence..._

"What was that just now?" I asked, nervously looking around, "This eerie feeling... I already defeated the poisonous honeys and mushrooms... Maybe for now I should head over to Stella in Bethma village..."

Just when I started to set off down the road to Bethma, a Black Crow Gladiator snuck up behind me, grabbed me, and covered my mouth with some cloth to stop me from crying out.

"h-mph!?" I attempted to say before I was taken away...

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

_Days passed since Aisha left..._

_Day 1_

_Day 2_

_Day 4_

_Day 6_

_Finally a full week has passed by._

'It's been a week since I've last seen Aisha,' I thought, 'Honestly, I probably went overboard with waht I had said earlier. Weill, it doesn't matter now. We're done with each other anyways... Even if she was two years older than me, since I'm a man I didn't want to show any weaknesses. But...'

"Elsword!" Lowe yelled, bursting into my room and interrupting my thoughts," This is bad! Those Black crows sent us a message."

"What's up? What did the Black crows say?" I asked.

"Wally is holding Aisha hostage!" he answered, "He is demanding that we hand over Rena as well."

"What?" I whispered, my eyes wide in disbelief.

* * *

_Secret Underground Labatory_

**Wally's POV**

"What an incredible amount of mana! As expected of Elemental Master!" I said, carefully investigating the large block of solidified mana I had extracted from Elemental Master.

"Now I only need to get my hand on Grand Archer's powerful elf magic then I can create the ultimate Nasod," I continued, playing around with the mana, "After that I will realize my ambitions and recreate the world!"

I looked at the unconscious Elemental Master helplessly chained in a mana seal behind me before madly cackling and said, " How do you like my plan, Elemental Master? Muahahaha!"

* * *

**Me: DONE!... with the shortest chapter ever...  
**

**Aisha: o_oH-how would I be captured like that?!  
**

**Me: Uhm...idk? I guess your running skills left you at that one second...  
**

**Aisha: Wha-? Impossible! D:  
**

**Me: You must accept that you, too, also have weaknesses in your strongest points.  
**

**Aisha: Awwwwww...  
**

**Rena: How come I didn't get a POV yet? D: Even Wally got one...  
**

**Me: *pats Rena's head* Patience dear old one...You'll get a POV for the next chapter...  
**

**Rena: :D YAY!  
**

**Chung& Ara: Ahem, why are we not in the story?  
**

**Me: You mean _yet._ I intend to add you in the ending...mayyybe not :P  
**

**Chung& Ara: *-* You HAVE TO...or else...  
**

**Me: Or else... what? :/  
**

**Chung: (pulls out cannon)  
**

**Ara: (pulls out spear)  
**

**Me: o_o' uh oh...  
**

**Peridot: YO! You need help Jessie? *poofs out of nowhere*  
**

**Me: Peridot! Go back to- (glances at Chung and Ara) Actually...do you mind if you gave me nice big flame in that direction?  
**

**Peridot: QAQ Jessie! YOU'RE FINALLY LETTING ME BREATHE FIRE!  
**

**Me: . Just hurry up and don't call me Jessie!  
**

**Peridot: Then...*the house turns into a volcano* Xd That should do the trick!  
**

**Me: o_O' omg...I better clean up this mess again...but for now... imma just...RUN! *Flies away on Peridot***

* * *

:D How did this chapter come out? Plz R&R to help me improve!~ n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Back again! :D **

**Everyone: *^* JESSSSS!**

**Me: o_o' Ok, Ok, I got this...*summons a gigantic lava-proof glass bottle and begins to earth-bend the lava into to the bottle***

**Ara: Why...did you go to 'Avatar: The Last Air Bender' to learn how to Earth bend?**

**Me: Well...why not? I mean...they managed to clean a whole polluted lake...**

**Aisha: -_- Exactly how do you remember Aang and Katara doing that when you watched it as a 6-year-old?**

**Me: Uhm n_n' I rewatched it...problem? *troll face***

**Everyone:...yes.**

**Me: o_O' Whyyyyy?**

**Aisha: Because you should really be doing your homework right now...-_-**

**Me: Hehehehehehehehehehehe...oops ^^'**

**Rena: :D I'll type it for you then~*snatches the laptop away***

**Me: o.O Wait...what now?**

**Rena: Let the story begin ;3**

**Note that there is also a disclaimer here for "Avatar: The Last Airbender".**

* * *

**Rena's POV (of course**** ;D)**

"I thought Wally died after falling off from the Cargo Airship.." I said as I thought of what Wally might have done to live, "He probably survived using his odd inventions."

"Good for him," Raven said with sitting with his legs crossed on the couch, "Where do you think Aisha is?"

"Probably in Wally's secret laboratory near Wally's castle," I replied, confident that my guess was accurate.

"Alright," Raven said, coming to a conclusion, "Within the next two days, we'll finish the check up on our equipment. After we come up with a plan, we're going to rescue Aisha."

"Wally.." I said, "Whatever he's planning we're going to put a stop to it."

"I-" Elsword began, "I'm not coming.."

"Elsword...This isn't the time to be joking," I lectured.

"Did you ever see me joke in these kinds of situations?" Elsword protested, "I'm sorry but it's completely my fault that Aisha was captured. She's probably blaming me right now. We broke up anyways...If I come, there will only be animosity between us. It's better for me to just stay here..."

"Elsword you!" I shouted, "Aren't you even worried about your friend?!"

"Exactly!" Elsword said, his eyes narrowing, "Friend or whatever, I don't care anymore!"

After hearing those words, Raven could no longer keep his temper.

_BOOM!(owo_ _I__ think)_

"Raven!" I shouted, running out of the door after the two boys,"Elsword, you okay!?"

"ugh," Elsword grunted.

Seeing Raven walk toward him with a death look on his face, Elsword asked, "Raven! What are you doing?!"

"It seems that you really want to die," Raven said, pointing the tip of his sword at Elsword's throat.

"What? Last week you said you didn't care what happens," Elsword said, outraged.

"Yes...I don't care what happens between you two..." Raven said, his eyes narrowing, "But didn't I also say how disgusted I was by you acting like a jerk? Every time I saw you acting like a coward, I lost my temper. Now after hearing you whine like that in front of Rena, I couldn't take it anymore."

"What's with that?" Elsword wondered aloud.

"First, you should realize that you are a crucial member in our team," Raven continued, "Also, if she's the person you truly like, forget your feeble pride and go tell her how you feel. We're planning to rescue Aisha and ruin Wally's plan. Whether or not you join us in rescuing Aisha or not, I won't force you to choose. And honestly, Aisha would never blame you for her capture."

"...tch," Elsword muttered, defeated.

I stayed by the door, worried but determined to lift Elsword's spirits up again.

* * *

**Rena: All done~ dis is a masterpiece :3**

**Me: HEYYYY! COME ON! D: *still cleaning up the mess***

**Aisha: ...I thought I was the main character o3o Why am I not in this chapter? -_-**

**Me: Welllll... this chapter was focused on making Elsword realize how idiotic he was for choosing to act like a jerk .**

**Elsword: -_- Since when did I ever start acting like that?**

**Me:...Since you were born :P**

**Elsword:...-_- Imma take a nap...**

**Ara: o.O' That...was...random...**

**Me: *STILL cleaning* QAQ I seriously need to write about my OC...DX I need her to help me with this mess~ x.x**

**Peridot: :D I can do that for you~**

**Me: o.O'...D: NUUUUUUUU...no more in-story characters writing stuff out for me!**

**Everyone: Ehhhhhh...o3o foiled again...**

**Me: I'm probably going to update about her during break...x.x too many projects to rush right now. :D I'm still open for suggestions on the ending~ DX Another short chapter... Please R&R so I can improve :P. **

**Please note that I will NOT, I repeat, NOT be changing ANY classes at all what so ever. Why? That's cuz the title page shows a happy ending between an Elemental Master and a Lord Knight. *^* I will make that picture come true.~ :P**

**Welllllll...if enough people still want me to job change the characters, I will make separate chapters on another ending. Deal? :D**

**See you guys next chapter~ n_n (There will be a high chance that I will still be cleaning up all this lava when I update again x.x)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me:...Hi...v.v**

**Elgang: o.o' uhm...Hi~...**

**Peridot: uhm, Jess...what happened to you?**

**Me: It's break...and I can't play Elsword...I WANTED TO GET TO RANK A OVER THE WEEK!QAQ**

**Peridot:...Oh yeaaaa...Ali can't PvP for you...she can only PvE when your getting a new PC.**

**Aisha: Then, how are you here, typing fanfic, if you have a broken PC?**

**Me:v.v I'm taking over my mom's PC for now...no Elsword on here...**

**Just let the story flow~**

* * *

**Elsword's POV**

'Whether or not you join us in rescuing Aisha or not, I won't force you to chose.'

Raven's words echoed in my head as I sat on the roof of our lounge, tending to my injured cheek.

'And honestly, Aisha would never blame you for your capture.'

'Would Aisha really welcome me?' I secretly wondered.

"Elsword?" Rena's voice suddenly came out from behind, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Rena.." I said, acknowledging her as she held up two cans of (Juice? Soda? Maybe even Beer? You can decide~ n_n)

"Does it still hurt?" Rena asked as she took a seat beside me.

"Huh? No, not anymore," I replied, "Ah, Rena..I'm sorry for getting angry earlier."

"It's okay, I'm fine," she reassured.

"Still... I should apologize..." I insisted.

Rena took a small sip from her can.

'This atmosphere..' I thought, slurping up the content in the can, 'Another lecture?'

"You know Elsword..." Rena started.

"Hmm?"

"Aisha's breasts," She continued, "They look bigger than before right?"

_pfft!~_

Apparently, I spit out what I had just drank after hearing what Rena said.

"W-Why are you mentioning that *cough* all of a sudden!?"

"Oh, so you've noticed? Wow~ You've grown up Elsword~"

"Shut up!"

'argh, my throat!' I thought.

"No I didn't notice anything. I've been trying to forget her," I finally said after I calmed down.

"Really?" Rena asked, "Then why do you look so afraid ever since you broke up with Aisha?"

"Afraid?"

"Well this is my guess," She continued, "But you might be pretending that nothing is wrong on the outside... but inside you've been worried about Aisha."

"Why would I be worried?" I asked.

"Because it didn't work out as you thought," She explained, "You did say let's break up but you never said you hated her right? You wanted Aisha to become dependent on you. I think that's the reason you broke up with her."

". . . . ."

"Then, all of a sudden, she got captured by Wally. That's why you look so terrified isn't it?" Rena concluded.

'Indeed what Rena said might be true. Until now, Aisha has just been treating me like a kid because of the age difference,' I thought, 'I didn't like it...she acted as if it was something that couldn't be helped because I was still a kid. Not because she liked me. If you think about the day we parted... Until the very end, Aisha insisted that we return to how we were before. She never said a single word of apology. That made me angry. It was as if she was looking down on me.'

"But... that time with Eve," I retorted, "Aisha was the one who said "lets break up", not me. It's not like I cheated on her or anything... but she got angry...and then cried about it for no apparent reason."

"Hehe," Rena giggled, "You probably don't know since you were only going out for a short while."

"Huh?" I asked, bewildered.

"In the end, girls might be much more simpler to understand than boys make it out to be," Rena explained, "If something emotional happens, don't most boys try to act cool and hold their feelings to themselves and try to ignore it? In the other hand, girls are impatient beings who want to throw a tantrum if they are angry or cry when they are sad. It was probably because Aisha had such high expectations of you, that when she became disappointed in you, she must have lost her temper and blurted out "let's break up!" before having any second thoughts. My guess was that she was terrified that she would lose her other half that she had always loved. Girls tend to get lonely easily if you leave them alone. I'm an elf rather than a human, but a girl all the same. So I can guess this much. Though, isn't understanding Aisha's feelings your job as her boyfriend?"

". . . . . . . ."

"Well...Eve is a nasod, but she's changed enough so that even you fell for her."

"Huh?" I asked, "Why would I fall for Eve!?"

"Then why would Aisha get jealous~?"

* * *

**Me: Finally...done... x.x**

**Rena: o.O' What's wrong with you today?**

**Eve: Seems like you talked too much in the story, Rena.**

**Rena: W-what? It's Elsword's fault, too...see? He THOUGHT too much!**

**Elsword: D: WHAT? I DIDN'T THINK AS MUCH AS YOU TALKED!**

**Everyone but Elsword and Rena: o.o Elsword...dares...challenge...Rena...n_n' gl Elsword~**

**Aisha: DIE, ELSWORD, FOR DITCHING ME WITH WALLY! NOW I DON'T GET ANY POVS!**

**Eve:...I haven't gotten a POV yet...**

**Chung and Ara: DX We aren't even IN this story!**

***Arguing continues, Jess is still napping in front of the computer***

**Raven:...*goes up to his room to watch TV***

**Peridot: o.o' I'm completely lost...let's just...uhm...end this ^^'**

**See you guys~ and don't forget to R&R~**

***connection is lost***

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter too~ :D

Oh yea, I set up a poll on my profile about the endings... please vote~

I FINALLY got motivation to reply reviews now...

-3- Thank guest reviewer Moosegoblin98for the revival of replying reviews...he's my EM's temporary guildy member...(x.x so many to reply...)

* * *

CH 1 reviews that I didn't get to...

Aeonaxx- XD Didn't the ending make EVERYONE rage? lolz thx~ :D I hope you'll continue enjoying the story~

Moosegoblin98- LOL Hiiiiiii XD. I didn't think you would actually post a review on my fanfic. Thx~ o3o but I'm pretty sure that out of the works you read, there are a lot more better than mine... ;D I'm glad you like my story thou~

* * *

CH 2 reviews...

Kiyo-Kun Blade- Ehhhh o3o but I like making ppl wait...

Shadow of the death- Yup~ Xd plz be patient~

Muffin-Made Insanity- ;D I look forward to that chapter too~ be amazed (OR disappointed) at my, uhm, awesomeness? :P

drist- o.o' no, no, your grammar is fine...well, i know it's late but, Welcome to the NA version of Elsword!~ n_n

Kat983- ;P there u go~ more chapters :D

Guest- Good idea :o...for the second ending of course. :P

Seraphic Nightmare- Q~Q I'm not the only one~ lolz thx for the advice~ :D I really DID troll low levels.

BlueKnight- o.o' ONE YEAR?! . sorry I kept you guys waiting... and of course German ppl are allowed here :D... I'm not racist o3o...

xhunterX- thxxxxxxx :D

KibaTsumeShippo- thx!~ :D I thought someone would've written an ending on this story when I finished reading it...but apparently not... n_n I was happy to be the one to write it thou~

* * *

CH 3...

Kiyo-Kun Blade- (eh, I already replied it but...) o3o rly? I don't see it cluttered up thou...

Muffin-Made Insanity- :o They do? DID YOU TAKE A NOTE ONE THAT PERIODT? *Peridot: o.o' y-yup* XD I'll update ASAP...-3- I'm rly busy thou...plz be patient :P

* * *

CH 4...

Kiyo-Kun Blade- :o I get what you mean now...I went back and reposted all the chapters with the lines separated...:D better?

* * *

CH 5...

RegretContract- :P LOL good ideas...of course, I'm going to bring the rest of the Elgang into the fight you know... QAQ They'll kill me if I don't. Well...I'll certainly make use of those ideas ;D

* * *

OMG, I WILL NEVER AGAIN STALL ON REPLYING REVIEWS!QAQ my hand...

See you guys next chapter~ :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Back again~ :D ofc on mom's PC**

**Eve: :o Looks like I appear in this chapter again.**

**Aisha: QAQ and I DON'T get to appear in this chapter.**

**Peridot: :T At least your diary appears in the chapter.**

**Jessie: True...and what are you doing here Peridot? **

**Peridot: o3o I'm helping Jess with her story.**

**Jessie: ...Go back to cram school...I'm level 55 already and I didn't even have my first job change yet...  
****-_-**

**Peridot: QAQ B-but...**

**Jessie: No buts *Ice orb begins forming in her hands***

**Peridot: o.o' OKAY, OKAY, I'LL GO *poofs***

**Me: Oh, lol hi Jessie~ n_n I finally updated about you~ (She's my OC, please visit my profile for more info) :D Say hi to Jessie everyone~**

**Everyone: :D HIIIIIII!~**

**Jessie: ...hi...*goes off to read a book***

**Elsword: ...**

**Aisha: ...**

**Rena: :T ehhh...**

**Raven: How unsociable did you make her? :/**

**Eve: ...hmm... Data saved: Jessie: an unsociable child**

**Chung: uhhhh...**

**Ara: :3 I can do something about this~**

**Me: Ahhhh...don't worry about it n_n' She'll talk more when she knows you guys better.**

**Ara: :D Really? Then my mission is to...provoke Jessie to talk :D *begins poking Jessie randomly***

**Me: n_n' T-that's not a very good idea...**

**A few minutes later...**

**Ara is now an ice statue.**

**Me: See what I mean?**

**Chung: Ahahahaha...****n_n' just begin the story...**

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"That's right, the day Elsword was memorized by my Queenly beauty." I said, popping out of nowhere eating a lolly pop.

"Hau~Eve~ Where have you been? You had me worried~(She's so soft :3[had to change the smiley at the end since the heart wouldn't show up qq])" Rena asked, suddenly glomping me.

"Hehe..that tickles~" I giggled.

"Anyways, I'm planning to join in too when I finish the maintenance of Oberon and Ophelia. So that everything will turn out well, please lend us your strength Elsword. Aisha is probably believing in you to come rescue her. For sure."

"Eve~ Don't leave me again~" Rena said as she continued to hug me.

**Elsword's POV**

'After rejecting her so heartlessly would Aisha really be waiting for me?' I wondered as I processed Eve and Rena's words through my head.

Climbing down the roof carefully, I walked through the house mindlessly and found myself in front of Aisha's bedroom. I slowly turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

"Hooh.. just as expected. Such princesslike tidiness," I commented, looking around Aisha's room.

'She's always studying, so her desk is the only place that's messy,' I thought as I walked past her desk.

'A diary?'

Curiously, I lifted the small book from the pile of messy papers on top of Aisha's desk and flipped to a random page.

**Aisha's Diary~**

_Year 20x7 April xxth Wednesday_

_Elsword confessed to me today._

_I first suspected it was all a trick_

_but Elsword's expression was too honest to be a prank._

_I was so shaken by his honest expression that I almost lost consciousness._

_I think I fell for Elsword who has grown up to be so manly._

_He's so much different from the brat he was back then._

_I accepted his confession because he said he has loved me up till now and because of all the time we spent together so far._

_Year 20x7 September xx Tuesday_

_It was so stupid of me to spend each day with no thought of our relationship at all._

_I never thought our 100th day anniversary would come so soon..._

_Elsword all of a sudden presented me with a ring._

_It was a couple ring... for our 100th day anniversary._

_I was so touched._

_I've been spending my days with no such thoughts until now._

_I was so thankful to Elsword who cared so much for me._

_Ill' make sure to remember our 200th day anniversary._

_I'll get him a present too._

_What should I get for him?_

**Elsword: What.. at that time..that was her true feelings? It wasn't all an act?**

_Year 20x7 October xx Friday_

_Today marks our 200th day._

_At our 100th day, I was deeply sorry that I couldn't get anything for him._

_This time, I got him a bracelet that kinda looked like a rocket necklace._

_I could tell he didn't like it very much by his expression despite his attempt to show otherwise._

_Well... I had to admit that it was kinda hard to carry around._

_So I told him not to lose it, and to keep it safe and sound._

_Year 20x8 May xx Wednsday_

_I've been to the most amazing place today._

_It was the place near the Ruben forest that Raven introduced to us._

_The place was called the Holy El Falls._

_It was where Raven and his lover swore their love to each other long ago._

_At that time, Elsword also made a promise to me that "I'll always protect you no matter what."_

_It was quite funny and cute to see him trying to copy Raven._

_At the same time I was so happy that I had a dependable boyfriend like him._

_Also... before we headed back, we almost... ki-ii..._

**Elsword: ...!?**

_Year 2x8 May xx Saturday_

_I feel like the distance between me and Elsword is growing ever farther._

_I asked Rena and she said it might be a period where we get tired of each other._

_Is what Rena said true? Are we really getting tired of each other?_

_Maybe... this is because I couldn't... kiss him a few days ago?_

_Whenever I recall that day I boil up with embarrassment..._

_At that time... my heart felt like it was going to explode... even though we were couples..._

_Was it because my heart wasn't prepared enough?_

_Next time when we meet in Fieta, if I get the chance...Then I should... boldly without hesitation..._

_I want to be together forever with Elsword..._

_-Last page-_

**Elsword's POV**

'Damn it... I didn't know.. I thought Aisha always viewed me as a kid and looked down on me... But she's loved me more than anything.. She's been showing me more love than I ever showed her.. and I misunderstood like a complete idiot.. What the hell is wrong with me!?' I thought to myself.

A new determination was pumping through my veins as I set the diary down and finalized my decision.

* * *

**Me: OMG YESSSSS!~ FINALLY UPDATED~**

**Elsword: ... this short story took you 3 months to update...**

**Me: ...SHUSH. Everything's wrong with you btw.**

**Elsword: Nothing's wrong with me... you're the one with issues:T**

**Me:(n_n#) What did you say?~**

**Elsword: that you had problems -.- Imma add deaf to that.**

**Me: DIE ELSWORD, I'M NOT GONNA REVIVE YOU IN THE STORY NOW *-***

**Elsword: D: WHAT WHY?!**

**Aisha: Cuz ur an idiot. *knocks out Elsword by whacking his head with her staff***

**Jessie: It's finally quiet... =~=**

**Eve: I know right?**

**Ara: :/ you two are like twins, unsociable ones.**

**Jessie: Eh whateva, better than someone who lagged out on a 3v3 match when she was versing 2nafish.**

**Me:... WHY DID YOU TELL THEM?! D:**

**Jessie: Cuz I wanted to *troll face***

**Chung: Exactly how many arguments are going on right now? o.o'**

**Raven: None.. all just ended**

**Chung: *face-desk* -.- whatever**

* * *

**QAQ OMG I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT**

**=~= I blame final exams and S2 pvp (:D at least Imma B rank again~)**

**Please R&R~ **

**Here's replies to my reviewers~**

* * *

Kiyo-Kun Blade: Yay~ I improved~ :D right? *sees u chewing gum angrily* o.o' DON'T KILL MEEE~ QAQ I UPDATED... in... n_n' 3 months...

Yumi-San Angel: :3 good idea~ *cough*x.x the same idea again*cough* XD still a good one for the second ending thou~

Muffin-Made Insanity: LOL WHY U NO BE PATIENT? :3 ikr? By the time the challenge was over, Elsword was just a pile of ashes XD

RubyCrusade: np np~ x.x I seriously DO need help with ideas for both of the endings I'm planning to write...DX AND IM ALREADY HALF-WAY THERE. Thx for the help offer thou~ :3 I'll make sure to work you to death for ideas~ (LOL jks, plz don't take that seriously XD)

BlueKnight08: Welcome Blue~ LOL be more confident~ :D that's an important characteristic as a fanfiction author... I look forward to working with u~ (already am LOL xD)

(This is from Ch 1... but it's still a new review soooo...)

Chung Seiker: O.O' DON'T DO THAT!~ DON'T MAKE ME BATCH UP THE HOUSE AGAIN! QQ why is everyone so mean to me these days? *begins labor work* XD

* * *

**QAQ I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK DURING SUMMER VACATION (after summer school which is 6-7 weeks)**

**XD once again, plz R&R even thou I'm slow at updating~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: =D Heyyyyy~**

**Rena: :O UR GREETING CHANGED!**

**Me: ...and? ._.**

**Eve: Seems like ur pen name changed, too.**

**Me: ...and? -.-***

**Aisha: ...You've changed.**

**Me: WTH IS WRONG WITH THAT? (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**Ara: Nothing.**

**Me: lul what?**

**Jessie: Jess, just start the chapter will you?**

**Me: o3o tut tut, impatience~**

**Jessie: Jess~ (n_n#)**

**Me: O.O' I'M DOING IT**

**Oh yea, thanks to Blue for making me update a lot earlier than usual~ Would've delayed if for a LOT longer time if he didn't say he'll update his story after I updated mine .-.**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

_In Aisha's dream  
[Velder the capital]  
__Residential Area 3 Boss  
__Uno Hound_

Uno Hound raised his gigantic arm high up in the air and it slammed into the ground with a large _crash_.

'ugh.. It was impossible for me to do it alone after all..! If only my legs would move..!' (Lv. 38 Elemental Master, Aisha [17])

I stared wide-eyed in fear at Uno Hound who was now about to finish me off with his strongest attack.

'Please... someone!' I desperately thought as I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the blow.

"DOUBLE SLASH!"

"Phew.. That was close. It would've been bad if I was late even by a second." my savior said, still holding up his sword. (Lv. 45 Lord Knight, Elsword[15])

"Yo, Aisha, you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" Elsword asked, offering his hand to help me up.

"Aisha?" He asked, seeing the little puppy dog face I was making.

**Elsword's POV (Still in the dream :P)**

'She's cute..' I thought, still a little worried.

"You dummy," Aisha muttered.

"Huh?"

"Why were you so late! you slowpoke!" Aisha suddenly started to yell at me.

"Huh?!" I asked, infuriated, "Why are you getting angry at someone who just saved you!?"

"Shut up! Do you know how scared I was fighting that thing alone?! MAGIC MISSILE!"

"Ahh! Stop! let's talk this over.. let's play fair~!"

'I take it back, she's not cute at all.'

**Aisha's POV (Back in the real world)**

"..." I slowly opened my eyes as a woke from a deep slumber.

'A dream..?' I thought, 'Where am I..?'

'Ugh.. this is uncomfortable,' I thought when I realized I was hanging by my arms, 'It's mana sealed? How do I unlock it?'

'Where am I...? Who's that?' Millions of questions were running through my head. I spotted a man with blonde hair(I THINK it's blonde...), who was busily observing a large, aqua crystal kept in a clear container which allowed its contents to float inside.

'...!? His tongue stretched?' I thought, panicking as I saw a long, slimy tongue stretch out to take control of a lever.

"Hmm? Elemental Master, are you finally awake?" The mysterious man asked, finally turning around, allowing me to see his face.

"Wally!?" I asked as my eyes widened in surprise and fear, "Hii! Don't come any closer you monster!" I cringed in disgust as Wally slowly started to approach me.

"Hahaha," Wally laughed evilly, "You've become useless now, so I won't do a thing to you."

"How are you still alive!?" I demanded, suddenly feeling rage power through me, "You fell off from the Cargo Airship!"

"Haha that's because I'm invinc-" Wally started to joke.

"You used a resurrection stone didn't you!? You cheater!" I interrupted, apparently not in the mood for games.

"Hey... you're complicating this story..."

**Wally's POV**

"Anyways, I lost Elder because of you little brats!" I shouted in anger, ready to let the helpless little Elemental Master hear my plans, "So now I'll be taking back Elder, and the conquer the Velder Capital! I've already absorbed your mana, now all I will need is Grand Archer's-"

_**INTRUDER ALERT! SINGLE ENEMY! **_

_**UNDERGROUND WATERWAY FORCED OPEN!**_

_**WALLY NO. 7**_** DEFEATED!**

"Huh?" I heard the Elemental Master wonder.

'Why do I keep getting interrupted?' I thought, annoyed.

_**ALERT!**_

_**WALLY SQUAD ANNIHILATED!**_

_**FINAL DEFENSE LINE DESTROYED!**_

_**BOSS ZONE GATE FORCED**_** OPEN!**

"Heh, is Grand Archer finally here?" I smirked.

A shadow entered through the large gates that lead to my laboratory. There was a sound of a sword that has caused absolute damage scraping the stone floor.

"You!" I exclaimed, both disappointed and anxious, "You're not Grand Archer!"

The figure kept strolling into the room, oblivious to my comment.

"...Elsword?" The Elemental Master asked after finally seeing the face of the newcomer.

The Lord Knight stopped at the center of the room, his eyes filled with determination, ready to fight and achieve one lone, important goal.

And that goal is...

* * *

**Me: ANNNNND CUT~ :3**

**Elsword: Cliff hanger much?**

**Me: Shush. I like cliff hangers.**

**Chung: :D I KNOW WHAT THE GOAL IS~ IT'S -**

**Raven: *duct-tapes Chung's mouth* -.- no telling for you**

**Me: *points at duct-tape* Where'd you get that? :o**

**Raven: Magic.**

**Peridot: *poofs outta no where* :3 YA! I PASSED MY FLAME CONTROL TEST WITH A C-!~**

**Me: O.O' WHERE DID U COME FROM?**

**Peridot: No where...it's all magic~...or is it...:O YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN MAGIC!?**

**Me: ahhh~ stop confusing me~ x.x**

**Jessie: Imma just end this super short story here then~ Cya guys~ :D**

**-Connection lost-**

* * *

DX I just noticed how I never thanked any of my reviews for reviewing! QAQ OMG I'M SO SORRY!~ So imma just say it now~ :D Thank You guys sooooo much for all of your support~ Here's replies to my reviewers~

Kiyo-Kun Blade: O.O' t-two min? DX ahhhh~ I can't make it much longer until I start writing the end :P. Gotta live till then~ owo thx thou~ XD and I just noticed that you're always the first reviewer to comment on my new chapters~ X3 keep up the streak~

MarioFireRed: Thx for the suggestion~ :D I'm currently putting all of people's thoughts together and making the various ideas into one ending. :O O I KNOW! MAYBE I SHOULD-  
Jessie- *duct-tapes Jess's mouth* no spoiling the ending for you o3o  
Me- mhm~ mhmh mhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh~ (ahhh~ guess it'll have to wait then~)

FANG ee: owo I certainly WILL update more. And Elboy will make the right choice for sure~ cuz if he doesn't, he knows what punishment he'll get~ *chuckles evilly* (ofc its a thousand eve slaps) XD

* * *

Please R&R!~ :D I'm still accepting ideas for endings~ Cya guys next chapter!~ X3


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Hiiiiii~ :D I'm back~**

**Aisha: owo How is summer school?**

**Me: Boring, absolutely BORING Q~Q**

**Rena: You have friends there thou, how can it be boring?**

**Me: The teachers are boring o3o**

**Eve: Doesn't that mean you have all the time in your life to think about how to fix this bug on your PC that's preventing you from accessing Elsword?**

**Me: Yes... I tried every possible solution that I found on the internet and thought up of myself... AND IT STILL DOESN'T WORK *^***

**Jessie: Hush little one, didn't your dad clean out your computer for you today? Just try reinstalling Elsword again :D**

**Peridot: So optimistic all of a sudden... creepy...**

**Jessie: hm? (n_n#)**

**Peridot: O.O' I KNOW WHAT UR THINKING! I PASSED MY FLAME CONTROL TEST WITH A C+(passing grade for Peridot)! I HAVE A RIGHT TO LEAVE HELL!**

**Jessie: ...**

**-Suspense-**

**Jessie: fine... I'll take the grade as passing... besides... I MISSED YOU SO MUCH PERI! Q~Q *glomps Peridot***

**Peridot: O.O' something's wrong with Jessie! JESS PLEASE JUST START THE STORY!**

**Me: Wut why? It's such an adorable scene X3**

**Peridot: JESS! DON'T MAKE ME DESTROY THE HOUSE AGAIN! *^***

**Me: Wait, what? NUUUUU... I'LL DO WHATEVER NECESSARY TO KEEP THE HOUSE UNSCATHED. *begins typing rapidly***

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

A tiny figure strode into the room, shadows blocking the features of the newcomer. Light finally revealed a red-headed boy dragging his sword on the floor. Elsword looked up, revealing his determined face, obviously ready for murder.

"Elsword?" I asked, wondering why my ex-boyfriend was here. After all, we broke up and never wanted anything to do with each other anymore...right...?

A sudden rage replaced curiosity and I yelled, "You idiot! Why did you come here alone?! Don't you value your life?! And just who do you think you are acting all cool entering like that!"

I calmed down for a bit and lowed my voice before delivering the last half of my lecture, "If you come here like that... It makes me feel bad that I got you involved because I got captured so pathetically... Why... why did you come here and make me feel all sorry... This place is completely different than the dungeons you faced before. You're throwing away your life here..."

There was a long silence before Elsword replied.

"That's because...There are things I've done wrong. I'm here to save you now to repent for my mistakes."

"What are you saying!?" I demanded, surprised at his answer, "We've broken up! Why would you come to save me when we have nothing to do with each other anymore!?"

"I did say back then "let's break up", but I never said I hated you~" Elsword explained in a playful tone, "So what I mean is that I still love you. Even if we were to break up, I would never hate you. And I can't let Raven, Rena and Eve take care of the problem that I've created right? So.. I'll come and save you right now."

"What if you die?" I asked, worried that I'll never see him again after this war.

"Don't worry," he reassured me, "I won't die. Didn't I promise you before? That no matter what happens, I'll protect my lover with all I have!"

The determination that was once buried deep in his consciousness swelled out of his body, making the knight even more powerful than he already was. **(:3 awakening~)**

"Okay, that's enough out of you brat! Get devoured by my army!" Wally commanded, ending the little chit-chat between the couple, ready to defeat Elsword with one single strike.

* * *

**Me: This... was a lot shorter than expected... o.o'**

**Aisha: Of course... gotta have a cliff hanger you know~ ;D especially right before a fighting scene~**

**Me: ... I don't know why, but this doesn't feel like a cliff hanger to me...**

**Jessie: *still clinging onto Peridot* D: you must be feeling wayyy down because of Elsword malfunctioning...**

**Me: Yah... especially now that it's probably impossible for me to craft DW's wings...****  
**

**Peridot: *struggling*but isn't your boyfriend doing your Henir runs for you? Maybe he'll make the wings for you, too...**

**Me: Wait what boyfriend?**

**Rena: ;D you know~ the only other person who plays Elsword in your school.**

**Me: Oh, him. He's just a classmate of mine. Just because we get along well doesn't mean we have THAT type of relationship.**

**Peridot: owo wut?**

**Jessie: ahhh~ looks like your still a noob in the world of love~ time to send you to relationship school~ =~=**

**Peridot: O.O' DOES RELATIONSHIP SCHOOL EVEN EXIST?**

**Jessie: ;D yup~ *sends Peridot over to the school***

**Me: ... sending her to school 24/7 eh?**

**Jessie: yup~ well, pay attention in school o3o, stop typing this stuff already...**

**Me: D: I'M DONE WITH MY PRESENTATION, WHY PAY ATTENTION NOW?**

**Jessie: ...o3o looks like I have to force close this, CYA PEOPLES!~**

**Me: NUUU-**

**-CONNECTION LOST-**

* * *

owo Certainly a short chapter... But good news! I'm getting a new computer somewhere near the first day of school so I can play Elsword again~

Replies to thy reviewers~

* * *

**Chapter 1(why are people still posting in this chapter...?):**

**Sugarlatte: **Well I'm not surprised that you already read this comic, I DID disclaim it, so don't sue me. LOL doesn't the title tell you? I'm making a happy ending of course X3

**Chapter 8:**

**Kiyo-Kun Bladeheart: **X3 go, go, go! you got dis Kiyo~ XD owo you changed your username too lol

**The Cynical Asian: **Awww... don't feel bad about it~ X3 after all, I have the same problem of following stories and not even reviewing for half of them... Of course, keyboards are the gods of incomplete mangas XD. O.O' RENA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY PRECIOUS READER? ...Asian...you ok? :D x.x please be alive...

**AllsMochi:** Sorry for the wait~ :D here's the new chapter~ o3o it's not my story thou... XD it all belongs to KoG. Thx anyways :3

* * *

Well the chapter's done and I'm STILL wondering how OP IS is... please R&R! I'm still taking suggestions for endings! :3


End file.
